Clark Kent (Earth-9602)
, formerly | Relatives = Peter Ross (clone) | Universe = Earth-9602 | BaseOfOperations = JLA Headquarters | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Superman and Captain America were combined in a DC versus Marvel crossover | PlaceOfBirth = Somewhere in America | Creators = Mark Waid; Dave Gibbons | First = Marvel Versus DC #3 | HistoryText = | Powers = *'Superhuman Strength:' Clark Kent's strength can reach over 1 million tons. *'Invulnerability:' Clark is invulnerable to everything but "Green K." *'Longevity:' Clark has an advanced life-span. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Clark is virtually tireless. *'Flight': Clark can fly at speeds around Mach 10. *'Superhuman Speed:'Clark has superhuman speed enabling him to run at speeds of about Mach 9350 (approx. 2000 miles per second). This also enhances his reflexes. *'Superhuman Hearing': Clark can hear anything on Earth, including everyone's heartbeat. *'Superhuman Smell': Clark can smell anything around the globe, making him an excellent tracker. *'Super Scream': Basically a sonic scream that allows Clark to destroy one's essence with it. *'Self-Sufficient': Clark does not need to eat or sleep due to the Super-Soldier Serum. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': The one power not affected by Green K, Super-Soldier can heal instantly from most any injury, due to his altered metabolism. *'Superhuman Breath': Clark can create hurricane-level winds by blowing, and can also chill his breath to project ice from his mouth. *'Heat Vision': Clark can project beams of heat from his eyes. These beams can become invisible, and are extremely hot, able to melt all known substances. *'Enhanced Vision': Clark's vision allows him to see things at an enhanced distance (telescopic vision), allows him to see things at the sub-atomic scale (microscopic vision), see all known spectrums, and see through objects (x-ray vision). | Abilities = *'Advanced Hand-to-hand Combat': Clark has advanced knowledge of boxing, and has trained under Amazon, and Dark Claw. He also is a master of European and Chinese martial arts, and is skilled in Judo, Jujitsu, and fencing. *'Master Shield Fighter': Years of training with his shield have made Kent a master shield fighter. *'Master Tactician and Strategist': Clark has absolute knowledge of being a leader of combat operations and devising plans. *'Indomitable Will': Kent is immune to all forms of temptation. *'Professional Sketch Artist': Kent is a professional sketch artist due to his background. *'Expert Marksman/Weapons Proficiency': Kent is a master of using all firearms, daggers, and other weapons, though he usually does not use any of them until necessary. *'Multi-Lingual': Kent is well versed in English, German, Russian, Japanese, and Italian. *'Expert Vehicular Driver': Kent is well versed in driving cars, trucks, jets, motorcycles, helicopters, tanks, motorboats, submarines, and some trains. *'Genius-Level Intellect': Kent 's mind works with extreme speed, compared to humans. *'Torquasm Rao/Torquasm Vo': Allows complete focus of mental discipline/ tapping instincts and separating from body (entering astral plane). *'Investigation/Journalist': Kent is a skilled journalist and investigator due to working as a reporter. *'Limiters':Self-imposed power-limiters to keep his powers in check. | Strength = Beyond Class 100, can lift around 1 million tons. | Weaknesses = *'Green K': Green K has the same effect on Super-Soldier as Kryptonite has on Superman. *'Vulnerable to Magic': Clark is vulnerable to certain wavelengths of magic that can penetrate his field, but no magic can directly destroy him. *'Lead': Super-Soldier cannot see through lead with his vision powers. *'Psionics': Kent is vulnerable to certain telepathic acts. | Equipment = *'Archer Rifle': Clark uses an archer rifle to disarm or injure, but never kill. *'Uniform' :Clark's Super-Soldier uniform is water and fire-retardant, and made of lightweight titanium. | Transportation = Self-flight, sometimes uses motorcycle or van. | Weapons = Vibranium-steel alloy shield: Clark wields a shield that is extremely aerodynamic and is virtually indestructible (it can only be destroyed by tampering with the molecular structure). | Notes = Superman and Captain America were combined in a Marvel and DC crossover. | Trivia = Super-Soldier has appeared in Super-Soldier: Man of War and JLX. }}